Fun at the winter resort
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Jin, Xiao, Asuka and Hwaorang won a grand prize trip from competing in a Tag team tournament. Come along with them to the best ski and spa resort in Japan and see what happens.
1. Fight for it!

It was 4:00pm sharp and the crowd was taking their seats gathering snack foods and friends, ready to see their favorite fighters take center stage and show them how awesome their skills were. Today there was a tag team competition taking place in a big stadium with a large circular fighting stage . A lot of people that were part of The King of the Iron Fist tournament joined this fun tournament to win a grand prize which was an all paid trip to the best Ski resort and spa in Japan. All the teams were put into two divisions , only one team from different divisions were eligible to win the trip. All the fighters were preparing in their locker rooms, chatting and bragging how they will win and what they'll do at the spa.

*Lili flips her hair and checks her makeup in the mirror.*

"Hmp, I can't wait to relax in the hot tub and get a mani/pedi. It will be glorious."

*Asuka overhears and stands next to Lili*

**Asuka**:" Don't be so sure 'little Ms. I'm so great' , I am determined to win this trip!"

**Lili**: "Whatever Asuka, Just be prepared applaud when I win that trip tonight." *snickers*

**Asuka:** "Why I ought to….!"

The two girls continue to argue while the others laugh and continue on to their own conversations. Meanwhile in the guys locker room…

**Hwoarang**: " Man I can't wait to get there and see the land, snow, and beautiful women!"

**Jin**: "Slow down, the competition hasn't even started yet."

**Hwoarang:** "Just trying to keep myself motivated Kazama. Heh. Anyways I'm sure me and Asuka can dominate this!"

**Lars**: "Haha, yeah right dude. Me and Nina will win for sure!"

Their arguing continues as well…

It is now time for the competition to begin and all the competitors were ready and waiting backstage in their own little areas. Everyone was excited, the bright lights flashed every with many colorful effects and stage fireworks shot through the air with thrill making the crowd cheer.

**Announcer: "**Alright everybody, the matches will begin shortly! Are you ready to see them in action!"

*The crowd roars with excitement and anticipation*

"Alright let's bring out our first competitors! Hwoarang and Asuka against Lars and Nina! Let's battle!"

Asuka and Hwoarang walk out onto the fighting grounds and high five each other, while Nina and Lars walk cooly to their places. First Asuka and Nina battle each other throwing powerful punches and kicks at each other, suddenly Nina gathers her strength up and sidekicks Asuka causing her to fly back onto her side of the ring , this signals Hwaorang to jump right in. He dashes to Nina and quickly sends powerful combos her way but she escapes and Lars flips into action fighting back as hard as he could. In the end Asuka and Hwoarang won this battle and many more, after defeating all the teams in their division they were pronounced the winners of division one. Both raised their fists in victory to the crowd as they were praised , they then left the stage and celebrated with food and drinks backstage.

**Announcer**: "Alright ladies and gentlemen, our division two competitors will be ready to come out soon, so hold onto your seats and enjoy the show!"

A camera backstage showed Julia and Bob casually talking to one another while on the other side, the camera man hid behind a corner because of what he saw. Jin and Xiao showing affection to one another (her back towards the camera) (the camera zooms in). He was holding her face with both hands (no fighting gear on yet) looking into her eyes lovingly and saying something to her, then leans in towards her face and gives her a kiss. The camera man was so touched by this that he accidently made blurted something out loud.

**Camera man**: AWWWWW!...oops. *eyes widen*

Jin and Xiao directed their attention to the spying camera man and notices that he was filming them live for the audience to see , their cheeks blushed red . Jin instantly became annoyed and covered up the camera lens with his hand. The crowd made comments and roared in laughter after witnessing this scene, then cheered as they saw the stage fireworks take off into the air bursting with color. Julia and Bob enter the fighting arena and smile to the crowd waving happily, then Xiao and Jin enter the arena also walking to their spots. Xiao front flips into action and starts swiftly attacking Bob dodging his every attack, as he falls down Julia instantly approaches Xiao and strikes her first making her fall back. Jin steps in and helps Xiao up gently, then uses his awesome Kazama marital arts on Julia finishing the battle and winning.

**Announcer**: Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners from each division! From division one: Hwoarang and Asuka and from division two, Jin and Xiaoyu! Congratulations to these two teams, everybody has put up a wonderful show. Thank you all for coming and have a good night.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. working on chapter 2 now. *type type type***


	2. And the date's begin

1 week has past and it was finally the trip day! Everyone gathered at the airport and waited happily until their 6:15 AM flight came in, then they boarded, flew and arrived to the giant winter wonderland resort. Since it was the 1st of December, Christmas décor was all around flashing beautifully. They put away their things in the luxurious cabins they were going to stay in for the next 5 days. Jin and Xiao decided to go to the spa while Asuka and Hwoarang decided differently. (Asuka at the ice skating ring ) (Hwoarang out skiing).

**Xiao**: "Hmmm….. What should we do first Jin?"

* looks at menu to see what the spa offers, then turns towards him*

**Jin**: "Umm…. Whatever you pick is just fine."

**Xiao**: "Okay then, let's go get this." *points at the seaweed facial*

**Jin**: "A facial?! Okay, anything besides THAT. Isn't there anything else?"

**Xiao**: "Jiiiin, please." *wraps her arms around him and looks up at him* "It'll be boring if I go by myself."

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

I really don't want someone to put seaweed on my face but... Oh great, now she's using her cute face against me AGAIN.

**Jin**: "Okay, okay let's go" *sighs in defeat*

**Xiao**: "Yay, let's go!" *holds his hand and gets a room for their facial*

After the lady finished putting seaweed on both their faces she left to let it soak into their faces….

(' let it snow' plays in the background)

"Isn't this exciting?"

**Jin**: "No, it smells weird."

**Xiao**: "Hahaha, okay fine. How about after this, we can do whatever activity you want to do next okay?

**Jin**: "Alright, seems fair."

**Meanwhile with Asuka….**

*Skating around the ring happily enjoying herself, when out of nowhere she falls to the ground from being bumped by someone.*

**Asuka**: "HEY watch where you're going ya big doofus !"

*looks up and sees a tall handsome man standing above her*

**Man:** "I am so sorry miss!" *helps her up and dust her coat off* "Are you alright?"

*She blushes as she gets a clear view of his good looks*

**Asuka**: "No, it's okay. I am totally fine now." *smiles* "What's your name?"

**Ataru**: "Oh, my name is Ataru. What's your's?" *smiles as he holds her hand in both of his as a greeting*

**Asuka**: *blushing a light pink* "I'm Asuka."

After talking for a while, they decide to head to a café inside the resort to continue their conversation over a cup of warm cocoa and warm food.

**Ataru**: "Well that explains everything as to why you look so familiar! I watched the tag-team competition re-run on TV the other day, now I remember, you and Hwoarang were the winners of Division one. Then Xiao and Jin were division two winners. That's awesome! Congratulations on winning." *smiles and lays his hand on her shoulder*

**(Asuka's inner thoughts)**

He is so cute! …He just touched my arm…..I think my heart is melting already! Wait….I just met the dude. Don't jump ahead Asuka, first get to know him better. Hmmm…. I should invite him to go do something together later.

**Meanwhile….with Hwoarang….**

He jumped onto a ski lift unknowingly sitting next to someone.

**Aya & Azumi (girls next to him):** "Hey aren't you Hwoarang? From that tournament?"

*Hwoarang looks up and to his surprise he sees two girls*

**Hwoarang: **"Why, yes I am. *smiles* you guys watch that kind of stuff?"

**Aya**: "Yes, we love to watch tournaments! You were amazing during that Tag-team event with Asuka."

**Hwoarang**: "Thanks, so do you guys do any martial arts?"

**Azumi**: "No, we just like to watch it."

*They talk more while viewing the beautiful snowy moutains of Japan.*

**Hwoarang**: "Hey ladies, would you like to join me later tonight for dinner at the resort?"

**Both**: "Yes!" *smiles with delight*

**Hwoarang**: "Okay sounds great. Let's exchange numbers and I'll contact you two later."

**Back to Xiao and Jin….**

They finished their facial after a 1 hour session.

**Jin:** "My face feels good." *touches face*

**Xiao**: *giggles* "See, it's good for your skin. And it was relaxing! So it's your turn to pick now, what do you want to do?"

**Jin**: "Hmmm….." *twirls on of her pigtails with his finger* "How about we go to the Jacuzzi?"

**Xiao**: "Really? Okay!"

They go to their rooms and grab their bathing suits, then head for the locker rooms. Jin got done changing into his black swim trunks (w/ flames on them) first, so he entered the large Jacuzzi and looked around the room.

**Jin:** "Looks nice around here." *picks up the remote and flips through the channels*

*that 'Sexiness' song from Naruto plays in Jin's head as he see Xiao come out*

*She came out wearing a strapless pink bikini top and matching miniskirt, this gives Jin a nosebleed from seeing so much of her skin that he has never seen before*

**Xiao**: "Jin, Your nose is bleeding!" *Pointing at him*

**Jin**: "Uhh…..I'm okay…..I think."

**Xiao:** *grabs a tissue from a nearby table and wipes the blood off for him* "what happened?"

**Jin:** "Oh, nothing. I'm okay now, thanks."

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

You're hot! That's what happened!

She enters the Jacuzzi and sits next to him, closing her eyes, she leans her head back to relax, but she senses that someone was staring at her so opens her eyes and looks at Jin. To her surprise he was staring at her which made her cheeks blush red.

**Xiao:** "Jin?"

**(Jin's inner thoughts) **

Oh damn she caught me staring! Now she'll think I'm some sort of pervert or something! What do I say now?

**Jin**: "I was just about to say uh….." *points to TV* "your favorite show is on!"

**Xiao:** *looks at TV* "oh your right!"

**Jin**: *looks at TV and realizes it really was her favorite show and then smiles in relief*

30 minutes pass and this large creepy man, a bit older than they were walks in and sits next to Jin, he leans over to looks at her chest with a creepy expression without her even noticing. But Jin notices and gets angry. He silently grabs the man's hand and presses down on the pressure points causing him to scream.

**Jin**: "Leave old man, before I do more harm to you." * The man leaves right away, afraid to even say anything* *Jin protectively puts his arm around her and looks around to see if any more men are there looking at her*

**Xiao**: "What was that all about?"

**Jin**: I don't know *smiles* "I guess the water was too hot for him to handle."

They finish up their 1 hour and 45minute Jacuzzi session, feeling totally rejuvenated.

**Xiao:** "Jin that was refreshing!"

**Jin**: "I know, I enjoyed it too."

**Xiao:** *looks at watch* "Hey let's contact Asuka and Hwoarang and eat dinner together!"

**Jin**: "Okay."

As she looks at him, her eyes move up and see a mistletoe above his head.

**Xiao**: *smiles* " Hey Jin can you come here?"

**Jin**: *leans down towards her*

*At this time, she leans in and kisses him. Then releases after a couple seconds pass*

**Xiao**: *points to the mistletoe above him and smiles* "Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're under a mistletoe?"

**Jin**: "Yes, Xiao. *smiles* Oh yeah, we should call the others. It's getting close to dinner time."

*Xiao nods and pulls out her cell phone and calls the others, when she turns away, Jin took the mistletoe and put it in his pocket*

**Jin**: "This should be useful later on."

**Xiao**: "Did you say something?"

**Jin**: "No."


	3. Have a good night!

It was now dinner time, and they all met up at one of the resort's fine restaurants, including Asuka's new friend Ataru and Hwoarang's two groupies. They dined and had a blast eating the tasty foods, drinking, laughing and talking about their experiences today.

**Asuka**: "Hey everyone, I heard there was supposed to be a firework show later on tonight around midnight. Do you all wanna meet up at 11:45PM and go as a group to see it?"

All of them agree quickly agree, since the idea seemed fun…. Later that night they meet up and gather over by a giant Christmas tree outside with many others. (Asuka and Ataru snuggled up together in a blanket, Hwaorang and his two lady friends sharing a blanket, Jin and Xiao sharing a blanket) All of them were enjoying themselves, and then the fireworks started shooting through the air bursting with color and energy. As the firework show came to an end after 45 minutes, the crowd roared with applause and cheering, when it was all over the couples said their goodbyes and left for their rooms.

**Asuka & Ataru…**

He walked with her until they reached her room and stopped in front of the door.

**Asuka:** "Thanks for everything, today was amazing."

**Ataru:** "Well, I really enjoy hanging out with you." *smiles*

**Asuka:** "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

**Ataru:** "Definitely."

**Asuka**: "Okay then, goodnight…" *opens door and about to walk in her room*

**Ataru:** "Asuka wait!" *she looks at him puzzled* *pulls her in towards him and kisses her*

*Her eyes widened with shock, but she closes them and accepts his kiss, then he releases her*

*They smile at each other shyly*

**Hwoarang, Azumi and Aya….**

Hwoarang walked them to their rooms since the rooms were right next to each other.

**Azumi:** "Thanks for walking us to our rooms Hwoarang, you're a such gentlemen!"

*wraps her arms around his neck*

*Aya gets jealous and pulls her off*

**Aya:** "Hey Azumi, back off."

**Azumi:** *glares* "Whatever, I can hug whoever I want to Aya!"

*Things escalate into a catfight.*

**Hwoarang:** "Uhh…I gotta go now….bye." *runs off away from the scene back to his room*

(he's safe since they don't know where his room is)

**Jin & Xiao…**

Jin is inside Xiao's room visiting for a couple minutes before he goes to his own room, they were sitting on the couch watching cartoons and chatting.

**Xiao:** "Jin, I am soooo glad we won this trip. I am having so much fun here."

**Jin:** "Yeah me too. Today was relaxing, and that's just what I needed."

**Xiao:** "Yes, me too!"

*Jin looks at his phone's clock*

**Jin:** "Xiao, I better get going now it's late."

**Xiao:** "Oh yeah, it's almost 2 am!"

*They both stand up, and she leads him to the door*

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

Time to pull out the mistletoe!

**Jin**: "Hey Xiao….."

* she turns around and looks up at him, at this moment he pulls out the mistletoe and holds it up over them, then leans in and kisses her*

They kiss passionately then stop after a few sweet seconds.

**Xiao:** *looks up and laughs* "You caught me under the mistletoe this time."

**Jin:** *smirks* "Good night Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Good night Jin."


End file.
